


Jeux sous la lune

by malurette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animal Transformation, Lunard, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Other, Padfoot - Freeform, Patmol, Short, Werewolf, sex in animal forms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:13:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sous la pleine lune, un chien et un loup. Et le plus vieux jeu du monde...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeux sous la lune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entre chien et loup : Triptyque de la nuit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403909) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Jeux sous la lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Harry Potter  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Remus Lupin x Sirius Black  
>  **Genre :** _lime_ /furry  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Moony/Padfoot, jeux » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français de LJ
> 
> **Avertissement :** oui, j'ai écrit ça selon leurs formes animales  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Ce qui arrive, de pleine lune en pleine lune, ça ne sont que des jeux, se répètent Sirius et Remus quand le jour revient.

Quand le loup et le chien faussent compagnie à leurs deux autres compagnons, qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre… c'est un combat d'abord, mais pas pour tuer. Pas non plus juste pour dominer. Juste pour jouer. Un combat pour de faux, diraient les humains, juste un jeu, savent les animaux.

Coups de dents, coups de pattes, pas pour blesser, juste pour le contact. Un peu de douleur, ça ajoute à l'excitation qui les porte.

L'un finit sur le ventre, plus souvent Padfoot que Moony. Lors d'un vrai combat, l'autre l'égorgerait peut-être malgré la défaite reconnue. Ici, à peine un mordillement. La fourrure plus douce du ventre qui s'expose reçoit coups de langue râpeuse et frottements de museau. Question de possessivité, marquer de son odeur les membres de la meute.

Et ensuite… ensuite, c'est le plus vieux jeu du monde qui se met en place. Une mécanique fort simple. Quand on est un animal, on se pose bien moins de questions. On ne tourne pas autour du pot. Je te veux, tu me veux, on n'attend pas pour être à deux.

Il faut être humain, dans le fond, pour monter une meute avec un cerf et un rat. Mais sur le moment, ils ne sont que chien et loup. Deux de la même espèce. Deux mâles qui se veulent dominants… et cela ne peut arriver, pas deux meneurs dans la même meute. D'où les jeux, de force et de plaisir, pour s'accepter l'un l'autre.

Ils ont la nuit pour cela… ou jusqu'à ce que Wormtail et Prongs retrouvent leur trace et veulent jouer à autre chose, à des jeux issus de leurs esprits humains, des jeux qui n'ont rien à voir avec leurs corps animaux.

Quand la pleine lune s'efface, quand le soleil revient, ramenant leurs consciences humaines et la raison, ils essaient d'oublier. Ça ne sont que des jeux, se disent-ils. Des jeux ordinaires de chiens fous. Rien d'important dont il faille tenir compte, veulent-ils se persuader. Ils oblitèrent de leur mémoire l'acte sur lequel ils n'osent même pas mettre un mot.

Car en tant qu'humains, Remus et Sirius se posent bien trop de questions. Et quand les réponses ne les satisfont pas, ils les tordent pour les arranger à l'image de ce qu'ils voudraient être leur réalité. Ils s'en défendent, bien sûr, qu'ils puissent agir comme n'importe quels autres gens « ordinaires » incapables de faire front avec les difficultés et dont ils croient se démarquer. Le déni va jusque là. Ils ne sont qu'humains, après tout.

Jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, en tout cas.


End file.
